


I love that you got daddy issues.

by 1050beans



Category: BioShock
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1050beans/pseuds/1050beans
Summary: Even after being freed from the effects of W-Y-K, Jack still has trouble saying no to Fontaine.A sort of what-if scenario in which Jack actually considers Fontaine's offer to go up to the surface with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Daddy Issues' by The Neighbourhood.

"You broke the spell?! But layin' all your chips on Mother Goose- it's not like you never been double-crossed before, you know what I'm sayin'? Hoof it to Point Prometheus. We'll discuss this like men. You, me, a submarine topside, and more Adam than you could possibly imagine..."

Jack paused, his hand still hovering over the elevator button.

"What is it that you are waiting for? You are free from control - there is no need to listen to the things he is saying anymore."

Jack's hand fell to his side. Tenenbaum was right, after drinking those solutions, his brain suddenly felt a lot clearer, his movements more precise. And the invisible barrier separating him and Fontaine was gone, so there was nothing stopping him from heading up to Point Prometheus to end things.

But still, there _was_ something. Something preventing him from pressing that button and going up to see Fontaine. He stood still there for a while before Fontaine broke the silence.

"You actually considering my offer over there, kid?"

Jack opened his mouth, trying to will himself to speak. He hadn't used his voice for so long, and it was difficult to find the words, but eventually he managed.

He spoke quietly into the radio, barely raising his voice above a whisper.

"Did you mean it, Mister Fontaine?"

Fontaine laughed, his usual sharp bark that never failed to send shivers down Jack's spine. Tenenbaum stayed quiet, likely too shocked to speak.

"Sure I did, kiddo. Nothin' else left down here, that's for sure."

Jack paused to think. Tenenbaum, having recovered from the initial shock, spoke up.

"You are not truly considering...?" Jack looked down at his feet, like a child being scolded, answering the question for her. "Don't be ridiculous! You _know_ of the things this man has done, and yet...!" Brigid couldn't help the slight tremor in her voice as she spoke. How could this be possible?

Fontaine scoffed. He'd never expected this, but he wasn't gonna pass up an opportunity to get the kid back on his side.

"You say that like you didn't have anything to do with it. I'm not the only one with blood on their hands here, don't forget that."

He directed his attention back at Jack.

"So, kiddo. Whaddya say? Wanna be stuck down here forever with old Mother Goose and a dozen brats, or leave this dump, live like a real person for once?"

"Think about what you are doing. If it is not for me, please consider the little ones."

Jack was conflicted. He knew that he should side with Tenenbaum. That much was obvious, right? Fontaine was the bad guy. But like he said, so was Tenenbaum, at one point. She was the one who made him like this, wasn't she? Her and...Papa Suchong.

Two sides of his mind were at war with one another, and he felt dizzy. He'd never had to make this kind of choice before.

If...If he sided with Tenenbaum, he'd have to kill Fontaine. But if he sided with Fontaine, Tenenbaum could stay with the Little Sisters, and he would leave with Fontaine.

There had been enough bloodshed already, right? He shouldn't...add to it.

Maybe that was flimsy reasoning, but Jack couldn't help it. He so desperately wanted to believe in Fontaine; and to justify the strange feeling in his gut that was probably what drew him to Fontaine in the first place.

Jack swallowed before speaking into the radio again.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mister Fontaine." You could almost _hear_ Fontaine’s smirk.

"That your answer then, kid? 'Cause I don't think the old kraut's gonna like that too much."

Tenenbaum sighed heavily.

"...I cannot say I understand why you would do this, but I am not your keeper. Unlike _some_ , I shall not try to control you. I take it you are sure about this?" Her voice was still trembling, as if she was holding back tears. Angry, betrayed tears.

Jack felt bad. Tenenbaum...she was disappointed in him. His own voice trembled at the implication that he had betrayed her in some way.

But he didn't want to disappoint Fontaine, either. He had already betrayed him once, and he wouldn't do it again.

"I...I am." He struggled to keep his voice steady, but it seemed to convince Tenenbaum.

"...Very well. In that case, I suppose this is goodbye. Just promise me that you will stay safe on the surface, yes? Come, little ones." Her voice cut out before Jack could reply.

"...You done?"

Jack perked up a little at the sound of Fontaine's voice. At least Fontaine still liked him, right?

"Y-yeah."

"Then get up here, kid."

He called the elevator down and anticipation pooled in his gut as he rode up to Point Prometheus.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Jack and Fontaine had left Rapture, and Jack was still trying to get used to life on the surface. His memories of living in Suchong's lab were hazy at best, and his false memories had mostly faded away after his conditioning was undone, so his only knowledge of 'life' was the time he spent killing splicers on his way to hunt down Andrew Ryan.

Jack didn't fully understand how Fontaine managed to still have a life waiting for him after living in Rapture for...14 years, was it? - But Fontaine told him not to sweat the details, so he didn't.

They shared an apartment together in New York, and Jack quite liked it there.  
At nighttime, the entire city seemed to light up in bright colours, almost like Fort Frolic.   
When Jack pointed this out to Fontaine, he just chuckled and said,   
"Yeah, and there's plenty of Eve's Gardens out here, too. Maybe you'll see one when you're older, kid."

Fontaine usually introduced Jack to people as his son, which was okay. Jack didn't see it like that, but Fontaine was probably more of a father to him than Andrew Ryan ever was, anyway. Jack didn't really talk to people besides Fontaine, and that was okay too, because Fontaine didn't either, outside of his work.

Jack worked too. Usually it was just odd jobs for Fontaine - nothing he wasn't already used to. He never really knew what Fontaine's job was, exactly, but he could make a pretty good guess. It was probably illegal, but Jack wasn't exactly the shining example of humanity himself, so he just stayed quiet and gathered things Fontaine needed gathered, and eliminated people that needed to be eliminated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I had the big writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more of this? Who knows.


End file.
